The first wizard war
by don2014
Summary: A tale of how the Mauraders met and how they joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemorts army in the first wizard war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First years

11 year old James Potter hurried onto platform nine and three quarters. James hauled his luggage with him and hopped onto the Hogwarts express. James searched for a compartment to sit in. James saw a compartment where a boy possibly his own age was sitting he had long brown hair and was looking out the window. "Can I sit here?" James asked. "Oh of course" the boy said. James placed his luggage on the rack and sat across from the boy. "James Potter" James said. "Sirius Black" the boy said. The train was now leaving the station and James took a final look at all the parents waving at the train. "So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" James asked. "Yeah" Sirius said. "Mine too" James said. The food trolley came around and James got a handful of chocolate eggs. "I love collecting these cards" James said handing a chocolate egg to Sirius. "Thanks" Sirius said. "I got Proffesor Dippet" James said examining the card he got from inside the frog. "I got Albus Dumbledor" Sirius said showing James his card. "Nice but I have Dumbledor myself" James said. The train began to slow as they approached a large castle. "I think we're here" Sirius said. "We must be" James said. The train stopped and James and Sirius grabbed their luggage and followed the rest of the students off of the train. "First years with me" Proffesor McGonagall ordered leading the first years across the river and to the great hall. A stool sat in the middle of the great hall and a wizard hat sat on the stool. Students were called and sorted into houses."Where are you going if given the choice?" Sirius whispered to James. "Gryffindor like my father" James said. "Good for the brave indeed" Sirius said. "Black Sirius!" McGonagall yelled. Sirius hurried up and sat on the stool placing the hat on his head. " _Please not Slytherin"_ Sirius thought. "A Black that's not in Slytherin? Then you will be in Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Sirius headed to the Gryffindor table. After a while James looked around seeing not many first years were left. "Pettigrew, Peter" McGonagall yelled. A short boy headed to the hat and placed it on his head. "Gryffindor" the hat yelled. "Potter, James" McGonagall yelled. James hurried to the stool and placed the hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. James headed to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a girl that sat beside Sirius. James watched as a boy with long greasy dark hair was sorted into Slytherin "glad he didn't make it into Gryffindor" James said. "Yeah he looks like a pure Slytherin" Sirius said. "That boy was getting on my nerves" a boy said. "Did he bother you?" James asked. "I feel he was getting his nose where it didn't belong, I'm Remus Lupin by the way" the boy said. "James Potter" James said. "Sirius Black" Sirius said. "If he bothers any of us anymore he'll get what he deserves trust me" James said. "You all sound like you know what you're doing I want to give you my help getting rid of that boy I'm Peter Pettigrew" the short boy said. "Oh yeah you were sorted before me" James said. "So are we like a little gang?" Sirius asked laughing. "Yeah sounds like it" Remus said. "The Mauraders" James said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remus' secret

The first year had flow by pretty quickly and now James was heading back onto the Hogwarts express. James sat next to his friends Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"Hello James" Peter said.

"How was your summer James?" Remus asked.

"It was pretty good how and how about the rest of you?" James asked.

"Well mine was terrible my parents hate the fact that I'm not in Slytherin and that I have no care to hate on halfbloods, muggles or muggle borns" Sirius explains.

"You're much better than your family Sirius no matter what they say" Remus said.

"Thanks" Sirius said.

"How many more mauderers shall join us?" Peter asked.

"Guess we'll find out" James said.

The food trolley came rolling and stopped next to their compartment. James, Peter and Remus bought a pile of chocolate frogs. James handed Sirius three chocolate frogs.

"Are you sure you want me to have them?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius they're all yours" James said.

"Thanks" Sirius said

James unwrapped a chocolate frog and opened it and examined a card.

"Darn I got Cornelius Agrippa again" James said and he began eating his chocolate frog.

"I got Proffesor Dumbledor" Sirius said showing James his card.

"And I got Andros the invincible" Remus said.

"I heard the we're getting a new DADA teacher" Peter said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you" Peter said.

"Probably couldn't handle the job" James said.

"Or us" Sirius said smirking.

"Yeah we ruin a lot of classes" Peter said happily.

"I'm so excited for Quiditch this year" James said.

"Good luck with that" Remus said.

"Thanks" James said.

The train slowed to a stop as they arrived at Hogwarts. James, Peter, Sirius and Remus grabbed their luggage and followed the other students off the train.

"First years with me" McGonagall ordered.

A group of students followed McGonagall to the boats.

"How are we getting to the great hall?" James asked.

Carriges rolled up and students began to enter them.

"I guess that's how" Sirius said.

The four jump into a carrige and they take off. The carrige takes the students to the school enterance.

"Let's find out who the new DADA teacher is" Peter said.

"We're about to find out" James said.

The four headed to the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting. After almost an hour the sorting was done.

"I see my brother was sorted into Slytherin" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Oh well you're just different Sirius" James said.

"Oh look" Peter said looking at the Slytherin table.

"It's Snivellus" James said smirking at a Slytherin boy with long, greasy black hair.

The students began to pile out of the great hall and to the common rooms.

"I gotta go" Remus said leaving.

"See Dumbledor already?" Sirius asked.

"Let's follow him with my cloak" James says wrapping the invisibility cloak around himself, Sirius and Peter.

"Where's he going?" Peter aksed.

"Not to Dumbledor" Sirius whispered.

The three followed Remus to the hospital wing. Remus ran to Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" Peter whispered.

"Shh" James said.

Remus and Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing.

"Let's go" Sirius whispered.

The three followed Remus and Madam Pomfrey to the main doors.

"Hurry now Remus" Dumbledor said.

"There's Dumbledor" Peter said.

The three followed Remus, Dumbledor and Pomfrey down the hill where the new tree was planted.

"They entered that tree" James said.

Dumbledor and Madam Pomfrey left the area and headed back up the hill.

"We gotta go find Remus" James said.

The three sneaked to the tree and headed down to the secret area. Remus was whimpering in the corner.

"Remus!" Peter exclaimed throwing the cloak off himself.

"Go away!" Remus said.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Just leave" Remus said.

Remus began to transform and shifted into a werewolf.

"Let's go" James said.

James threw the cloak over the himself, Sirius and Peter and hurried out of the area and back up to the school.

The next day James, Sirius and Peter lead Remus to the library.

"What were you three thinking?" Remus asked.

"We thought you were gonna see your mom" Peter said.

"I lied" Remus said.

"We noticed" Sirius said.

"I hate it" Remus said.

"We'll shift with you" James said.

"I'm not getting bit by a werewolf" Peter said.

"No dumby Anamangi" Sirius said.

"We'll learn to turn into them Proffesor McGonagall told us about them last year they're wizards that can shift into animals" James explained.

"She is one" Sirius said.

"You'd do that for me?" Remus asked.

"Yes" Peter said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Snape jealous

Time flies by yet again and we now see the marauders start their fifth year. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sit at the Gryffindor table as the first years are finishing sorting.

"Another year" Remus says.

"Yep" Peter says.

"Two more years and we will be free wizards" Sirius says.

"Good point" James says.

James pulls a piece of paper from his bag and taps it with his wand.

"I solemly swear Im up to no good" James says.

The paper shifts into a map revealing the location of every wizard and witch inside Hogwarts.

"Ah the good old marauder map" Peter says.

James taps the map again.

"Mischief managed" James says.

The map dissapears leaving a blank piece of paper.

"Time to go" Remus says.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter get up and leave the great hall. The four head out to the whomping willow and Remus hides in the tree.

"Ah we still havent manged to master anamangi yet" Sirius says.

"Let's practice some more we made a promise to Remus and I want to keep that promise" James says.

Sirius attempts first he shifts into a black dog and then back to himself.

"What's the point?" Sirius asks angirly.

"Hold up Sirius you got closer that time I saw an animal" James says.

"Really?" Sirius asks.

"Yes" Peter says.

Sirius tries again and this time shifts into the black dog properly.

"Whoa" James says.

"Your turn" Peter says looking at James.

"Ok" James says.

James attempts now he shifts into a deer and runs around Sirius.

"I bet I'm something cooler" Peter says.

Peter attempts and dissapears. James shifts back.

"Where'd Peter go?" James asks.

Sirius shifts back.

"Did he become something small?" Sirius asks looking around.

Peter shifts back.

"You can't be that blind" Peter says.

"What did you shift into?" Sirius asks.

Peter shifts again. Sirius looks on the ground and sees a small rat.

"Found him" Sirius says.

"He's a rat?" James asks.

"Guess so" Sirius says.

James and Sirius shift again and enter the willow. Remus had shifted already and is scratching at the ground he stares at the three. Sirius runs around Remus and then sits on the ground. Remus looks up at James.

James, Sirius and Peter leave the willow and see a figure heading to the willow.

The three hide and shift back to human.

"Who is it?" James whispers.

"Dumbledor?" Sirius asks.

"No too short" Peter says.

"Snivellus" James says.

"How'd he find this place?" Peter asked.

"I saw him try to follow Madame Pomfrey here earlier I told him a little trick to get inside the willow" Sirius says.

Snape walks over to the willow and draws his wand. The tree settles and begins to open.

"No" James says.

James runs over and grabs Snape and pulls him away from the tree.

"Potter" Snape says.

"Get out of here Snivellus you almost got yourself killed the tree could've killed you" James says.

James, Sirius and Peter chase Snape back into the castle.

The next day Remus joins with the other three.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Snivellus tried to get in the shrieking shack" James says.

"Oh" Remus says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Half blood prince

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter head to potions class with Slughorn.

"Alright so today I'd like to look at a more complex potion" Slughorn says.

"Oh great" Peter whispers.

"Today I'd like each of you to create a Felix Felecis potion now of course it takes six months to complete an actual Felix Felecis potion so you'll be creating the basic potion" Slughorn says.

James opens his potions book to the page on Felix Felecis.

"It's a luck potion" James says.

"Oh" Sirius says.

"And whoever can create the potion will earn a reward" Slughorn says.

Peter looks over at Snape who scribbles notes down.

"Look at Snivellus he won't be able to start the potion" Peter says.

"Guess that gives us a head start" Remus says drawing his wand.

After half an hour Slughorn stops the class.

"So let's see what you got" Slughorn says.

Slugohorn examines cauldrons.

"Snivellus rushed his no way he finished it" Sirius whispers.

Slughorn looks at Snapes cauldron and continues.

"What how could I not have done it?" Snape asks.

"You had to have messed up somewhere Severus" Slughorn says.

"Yeah like life" Peter says.

"Enough" Snape says.

"Yeah leave Snivellus alone" James says.

"Lily Evans! You have made the Felix Felecis" Slughorn says.

"Whoa" James whispers.

"Ms. Evans for your reward for creating this potion I give you a Felix Felecis fully brewed and ready to use" Slughorn says.

Slughorn hands Lily a potion and Lily places it in her bag carefully.

"Let's go" Remus says.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter head outside.

"I think we should have nicknames based on our anamangi" Sirius says.

"So Remus would be Moony" James says.

"I like that" Remus says.

"And Peter's wormtail" Sirius says.

"And you're Padfoot" James says.

"So that leaves you James to be Prongs" Remus says.

"Cool" Peter says.

"Potter" Snape says.

"Oh hello Snivellus" James says.

"I've had enough of you" Snape says drawing his wand.

"Do you dare challannge me Snivellus?" James asks drawing his wand.

"Levi.." Snape yells.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius yells.

Snapes wand flies into Sirius' hand.

"I believe that spell was levicorpus" James says pointing his wand at Snape.

Snape flies into the air and is flipped upside down.

"Put me down" Snape says.

"Oh not yet" Remus says.

"Put him down" Lily says.

"I will if you'd go out with me Lily" James says.

"I don't need you filthy little mudblood" Snape says to Lily.

Lily gasps and storms off.

"You'll pay for that Snivellus" James says pointing his wand at the ground.

Snape falls onto the ground and Sirius drops Snapes wand on the ground as the four walk off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A dinner to remember

James Potter sat by his window in his bedroom. At any moment his best friend Sirius Black would come by to stay for the rest of the summer. As James stares out the window he notices a boy with long brown hair heading to the house.

"There you are" James says.

James runs down to the front door and allows Sirius in.

"Hello James" Sirius says.

"Took you long enough" James says.

"Yeah" Sirius says.

James and Sirius head up to James' spare room. James opens the door and turns on the lights and helps Sirius haul the luggage into the room.

"Thanks so much James" Sirius says.

"Not a problem" James says.

"Just waiting on my letters to come in tomorrow morning" James says.

"Final year James" Sirius says.

"I know Sirius" James says.

The next morning James collects the mail and pays the owl. James and Sirius head down for breakfast and James hands Sirius a letter.

"It's a letter from my uncle" Sirius says.

"Good or bad?" James asks.

"I dunno" Sirius says.

Sirius opens the letter and reads it.

"My uncle loves that I ran away from my family and decided to live elsewhere he says it calls for a celebration" Sirius says.

"Cool" James says.

"You got a letter from Hogwarts" Sirius says.

James opens the letter and reads it.

"I've been assigned head boy I'm not even a Prefect" James says.

"How does that even work?" Sirius asks.

"I don't know" James says.

3 months later. James meets with the marauders.

"James what's gotten into you? We used to have so much fun" Peter asks.

"If you hadn't noticed Peter, James is now head boy if he dares mess around like he used to he'd lose the position and probably more" Sirius says.

"Much more" James says.

"So now what?" Remus asks.  
"Well you all can hex whoever you want but, be warned if asked to I gotta stop you" James says.

"That's a problem" Peter says.

"Not really" Remus says.

"I must be going Lily and I are having dinner tonight" James says.

"Good luck" Sirius says.

James throws on a muggle outfit and heads out to the diner where he meets with Lily and her sister and her fiance.

"James this is my sister Petunia and her fiance Vernon" Lily says

"Nice to meet you" James says.

The four head inside and order their meals.

"Life's going well I just bought us a new car" Vernon says showing James a picture of a car with Vernon next to it.

"Cool see I never was much of a car man however, I do know that my family is very wealthy and could buy thirty of those cars and still be able to buy tons more" James says.

"I doubt that you could ever afford a woman like Lily Evans" Vernon says.

"You take that back you pig" James says.

"Never" Vernon says.

Vernon and Petunia leave the diner. James and Lily head out and Lily bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry Lily we'll try again after school ends and it'll go much better" James says.

"Ok" Lily says.


End file.
